He Walks Left , She Walks Right
by Scarlet Amaryllis
Summary: Cagalli, the feisty leader of ORB, seeks answers from her past in the PLANTs. Suprisingly, it arrives in the form of the monotonous Athrun Zala. But amidst their transpiring secrets, will they find the happiness they are both seeking... in each other?
1. Prologue: Autumn

_The room was abuzz with ZAFT officials hustling back and forth, bent on making as much noise as possible and making themselves look busy. Phones rang off the hook and the glass door hardly muffled the rabid press outside._

_Amid all this, the blue-haired boy sat on the expensive leather couch, evidently ignoring the entire racket that his romantic pursuits had caused. He was dripping wet and his green eyes stared into space, hardly the ghost of the memory before this all happened. _

'_**This must be a joke.**' Whirled into his head. She was so sincere, so alive… she seemed so incapable of doing something so horrid, so deceitful. Someone about an hour ago had pressed a mug of scorching hot tea into his hands. Now, thinking about her, his hands shook uncontrollably and it spilled all over the boy, making his lap the only place where he was relatively warm. _

_He looked almost pitifully endearing, out of place in the hectic immaculate ZAFT office. His uniform was draped over him as a sad excuse for a blanket, and just seeing the sad, sodden, tea-less boy was enough to bring tears to one's eyes. _

_It seemed everyone already forgot about the boy, sitting and as a result, dampening the couch. The EA they could handle, battle plans they could handle. They could do treaties and paperwork, and even plan a mass production of mobile suits to their command. But could they solve the whimsical mistakes of adolescence? Especially one made by the chairman's son? No, they couldn't. _

_Everywhere he saw her. Someone had her blond hair, but it wasn't a vivacious, autumn blonde liked hers, like hers that glowed in the setting sun. Someone had amber eyes, but it didn't hold her spark of life, her laughter. It didn't have tears that spilt over in her compassion for others, or didn't flash with anger when she was angry. She was here, but she was gone. _

"_Mister Zala?" the boy slowly lifted his drooping head with great effort. "Mister Yamato and Miss Clyne are here to see you." His two best friends were safely escorted through the crowd and into the ZAFT office, slightly confused and hassled. Kira had his arm wrapped protectively around Lacus, shooting venomous glares at the flashing camera lights and the shouting reporters. But as soon as their eyes landed on their dear friend, in their expressions, Athrun saw the first glance of care and understanding that he had seen in the whirlwind hours. _

_He smiled weakly, "Hey guys." _

* * *

1-Month Ago

"Meester Zalah, It was such a play-shure to meet you. Hopefully we will meet again soon." The foreign minister smiled toothily at Athrun. In return, Athrun smiled wanly at the man. "Thank you, I hope so too."

As the stout man left the ZAFT building, he could distinctively hear the minister accented speech, "What a play-sent boy! Noothing laike his fahther." He chuckled as he closed the glass door. "So I am reminded many times."

* * *

"Okay, okay calm down Afhmed." Cagalli Yula Attha massaged her temple and spoke into the receiver with as much composure she could manage. "It's not your fault. We'll just find someone else to do it. Okay?"

"_But Cagalli, I promised I'd help! I'm just as total failure to you now!" _The boy on the other end wailed. "L…look Afhmed. You can still do a lot to help me," Cagalli shuffled around the papers on her desk. ", You can be my communications person." There was silence, as if the boy was horrified to be downgraded to such a paltry station.

"Afhmed, I really got to go. I hope your leg feels better okay?" Cagalli slammed down the receiver and groaned. "Miss Cagalli?" Kisaka looked at the girl, concerned. "Afhmed can't do it, he broke his leg." The girl sat back in her high backed chair, gazing at the blue sky outside the window.

The small, rundown apartment was a perfect place for a hideout. No one would suspect that a small group of ORB government spies were here at the PLANTS. Cagalli felt a swell of pride as she gazed out the window. All her hard work these long months had paid off. She had a group of loyal government agents, she had the love of the citizens, and soon, she'd find the answers she had been seeking all along.

'_Father, I will find out who did this to you!_

_Then, I'll make them pay…'_

"You're father…." Kisaka started, then stopped when he saw the girl visibly stiffen. "You're father, the late Representative of ORB would not have wanted this. He would have gone the democratic way. He would not have resorted to this tactic, Miss Cagalli. You have to understand. As the Representative of ORB, you can't go gallivanting off in search of your own adventures and ambitions anymore. You have a country to take care of. A country to rule."

There was complete silence. Even the few ORB officers that had stayed here for lunch break gaped openmouthed at the two. Kisaka was a very brave man to mention Uzumi Nara Attha in from of Cagalli. Why, it's only been a few months since…

Cagalli stood up, her back to Kisaka. She strode over to the window and stuck her head out, closing her amber eyes so capable of expressing emotion. Kisaka stood firm, his eyes waiting for the Princess's next move. Kisaka could still remember his last conversation with Uzumi before….

* * *

"_Kisaka?"_

"_Yes, Representative Uzumi?" _

"_Please understand. If anything should happen to me, Cagalli will rule in my stead. She is completely competent, but she will need council, whether her pride permits it or not."_

"_I understand."_

"_Cagalli is a wonderful girl. She has a heart of gold and a sharp mind, perfect for being my successor. But you know how Cagalli is. She's always dreaming her ambitious goals and prancing off to adventures of honor and action. Have faith in her ruling, Kisaka, but never forget to remind her of who she is…" _

* * *

"My father…" Cagalli started, her eyes still closed, "My father didn't want a lot of things." She spun around and stared back at the man. "But he dealt with them in his own way. Now that he's gone, to continue his work, I will have to deal things my own way."

"Even if it means spying on the PLANT's and putting your own life, and ORB's neutrality at risk?" Kisaka challenged. More people were coming back now, and were surprised to see Kisaka and Cagalli. Usually the bodyguard and the princess got along very well. Cagalli shot back, "Some things need to be put at risk! We had evidence and sufficient proof of the Chairman's wrongdoings! How more safe do you want everything to be Kisaka?"

Silence reigned in the small room, and the officers waited for Kisaka's reply. To their relief, Kisaka nodded his head and said, "As you wish." The powerful man strode out of the room, and the office members let out a deep exhale. Cagalli stood in the middle of all this, shaking slightly. Usually she'd have just listened to Kisaka's council. But now things were different. She'd have to do things her way.

But she'd do things herself, and not endanger the lives of others.

Turning to the ORB officers and government agents, she hid the fear in her voice. "I will be taking Afhmed's place in this operation."

This led to a babble of protest and shock. "No princess! Let someone else do it. What if you get hurt?" Without knowing it, Cagalli felt touched that these people cared so much for her own safety. "Don't worry," she laughed lightly. "I'll be just fine."

_'I'm not a little girl anymore father, I have to do things my own way…'_

* * *

"HAROOOOOO -"

Athrun slammed the door closed in front of him in the nick of time. Why in the world had he made those stupid toys for her anyway? Cursing himself for making those pesky haros so durable, he rang the doorbell instead and waited for the pink princess to open the door.

"Athrun!" Lacus said smiling, finally opening the door. Dozens of multicoloured haros bobbed up and down behind her. "It's been a long time since you've visited!"

"I know." Athrun said after giving the girl a hug. "Work has been hell lately, but today was the last **private **meeting with the foreign delegations. They're nice people, but it's still a lot of work just trying to figure out what they said." Athrun chuckled as he followed Lacus into the bright airy room for tea. "The press conferences will be starting tomorrow."

"Aren't you pleased though?" Lacus said calmly as she poured Athrun a cup of warm citrus tea that instantly cleared his sinuses. They always acted up in the autumn weather. He always hated autumn. He only ever saw this season as a useless season between summer and winter.

"Why should I be pleased because of all this extra work?" Athrun said, hiding a grimace. This citrus tea sure was sour. "I mean your father. He's trusting you to take his position as head of the PLANTs when he retires." Lacus smiled at her friend over the dainty teacup.

Athrun tried to suppress a scoff. "It's about time I suppose. I mean, I am almost twenty. I can't be running paperboy for the PLANTs for the rest of my adult life." He took another sip, the tangy lemon soothing his annoyance at his father's reluctance to let his son help in political matters.

"But is it what you really want Athrun?" Lacus said gently, setting down her cup with a small clutter. "I mean, when I was the pop princess of the PLANTs, whether I knew it or not I made a great deal of influence to the PLANTs on whatever I said and whatever I did. I hated being watched like that, but because I grew up that way…" Lacus glanced at the bright blue sky. "You don't know how to live life any differently." She turned to Athrun, serious. "We're similar Athrun. The situations we are in and what we were born in are different then anyone else. The life we live is not the norm."

"I know what you mean." Athrun stared at the ripples gliding in his teacup. "But it's difficult when you don't know the difference of living your life and the obligations of your life." The friends were silent, both reminiscing on their own thoughts. Finally, Lacus smiled at him. "I'm sorry for troubling you with all this thought Athrun, especially after that difficult day with the delegations. And remember, just because I chose a life slightly further away from the spotlight doesn't mean it is meant for all of us."

"Right." Athrun said thickly, eyes never leaving his cup. "Right," he said this time with more conviction. "do you have the invitations for the wedding finished yet?" he said, trying to lead the conversation to more frivolous topics. Lacus immediately brightened, and rummaged in a bag nearby. "We really want your opinion on everything Athrun. You've been really busy for the past few days we didn't really get to hear your opinion."

"Right, right." Was that the only word he could say right now? _'Stop it Athrun, we've been through this before. You're over it. It's been a long time, and look how happy she is. You should be just as happy for her.' _He scolded himself. After all, their engagement had been broken when they were 16.

"Here." She said breathlessly, sitting up and extracting an invite from the bag.

You're cordially invited to 

_Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne's Wedding_

_On November the 28th_

_RSVP The Clyne estate_

Athrun bit back a laugh when he saw the invitation dotted with multicoloured haros. "I like it." He said, smiling at his friend. "I like it a lot." "Now don't be late Athrun Zala." Lacus mock reprimanded, wagging her finger as her other hand slid the invitation back into the bag. "You are after all, the best man. And you have to give me away."

Athrun laughed cheerfully. "I won't Lacus, do I seem like the person for spontaneous decisions? Much less something that will miss out my two best friend's wedding?"

* * *

Letting the metal door shut with a loud clang, Cagalli gave a little cough, letting her visible breaths swirl into the chilly air and disappear. She was glad to be out of the impromptu cramming meeting with the head of the operation. She needed to leave that place as soon as she could, to try to ease her conscience.

It was happening again. She defied her own promise to herself. When she became Representative of ORB, she had _promised_ to set aside her childish ambitions and ideas for the sake of the country she loved. This was already the second time since her father's death. The first was this whole 'spy' operation. No one besides Kisaka knew the real motive of this mission.

And the second time was just now. Some might have though it was heroic to shoulder the main part, but really it was for her own selfish reasons. Cagalli loved the action, the adventure. Her desire was not to be stuck behind a desk, planning the system then sitting in the lap of luxury while her people were jumping in action. No, she wanted to be a jumper, yet her heritage restrained her to be a sitter. Now the office in the rundown apartment was in frenzy because the princess had followed her impulsions again.

Gazing at the early October sky, she blinked against the salty tears filling her eyes and tried to sooth the gut feeling of apprehension in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"_Don't worry Cagalli, this role will be a breeze." Sai Argyle said with a smile. He was one of the younger people in her team, but certainly one of the smarter ones. _

"_You'll pose as an ambassador for ORB. There is a press conference with all the ambassadors tomorrow. That was you could gather sufficient information and still be inconspicuous. But remember, don't do ANYTHING that'll draw attention to yourself or we might be found out." Sai repeated this like he was reading out loud from a textbook. "Here is your ID car- oops." The ID card had Afhmed's picture on in, with his alias 'Sam Smith'. "Don't worry," he said, chuckling slightly, "we'll fix that before tomorrow." _

* * *

Tomorrow…

Tomorrow she'd no longer be Cagalli Yula Attha, Head Representative of ORB, and goddess of Victory. No, she'd be Kagari Yura, Ambassador of ORB.

* * *

_"The guy that'll be speaking at the conference is Athrun Zala, the Chairman's son." Cagalli peered with slight interest at the photos. "This guy is practically the definition of repetition. Every morning at 7:30 he heads to the PLANTs head office, then at 3:00 he leaves, picks up a latte at the local café, then heads to the Clyne estate to visit his good friend and ex-fiancée Lacus Clyne." _

_"Lacus Clyne?" Cagalli mused. "The famous singer?" "Yeah, she left that spotlight, but maintains an important position in politics." Sai said, rummaging through a pile of photos "My ex-girlfriend used to be a big fan of hers."_

_"He leaves the mansion at 5:00," Sai continued after finding the right photo, "goes back to his apartment, eats dinner, watches TV, and goes to sleep. Pretty boring, but this is good for us. This way, if we needed extra information, we'd know exactly where he is."_

_Sai extracted a map from the bottom of the pile. He grinned at the princess over his orange tinted glasses, as if he was trying to lighten Cagalli's mood. "Oh, and here is a fun fact. See his apartment," he took a black felt and circled the building, "The office buildings," another circle, "The café and the Clyne residence." Two more circles. Sai held the photo to Cagalli and pointed at the locations._

_"Athrun-san here always walks," Sai rotated his finger around the buildings, "left. Everyday is just a day of walking left for our dear Athrun."_

* * *

Cagalli didn't really appreciate Sai poking fun at Athrun's daily habits. Sure this boy probably had to be a robot to be able to do the same things everyday without complaint, but maybe he liked walking left. Maybe he had a special reason for walking left.

She never really told anyone, but Cagalli somehow always felt an affinity with walking right. Her father had been the same way. On those rare days when it was just Uzumi and Cagalli, they'd go on long, purposeless, aimless walks on the beach or the heart of busy ORB, they'd walk wherever the right way brought them.

* * *

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes Cagalli?"_

_"Why do we always walk right?"_

_"Do you mind walking this way?"_

_"No daddy, I like walking this way."_

_"Why Cagalli?"_

_"I don't know, maybe because you like to?"_

_"Well, you know the reason why Daddy likes walking this way?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I met your Mom walking this way, and where she lived was on the right side of where I lived. When we were dating I'd always have to walk right to pick up your mom."_

_"So you're walking to mom?"_

_"I suppose so."_

_"Then I'll walk with you. I'd like to see Mom again very much."_

* * *

Was she walking to her father? Cagalli pondered this as she set off to the right. She didn't know yet, but this reason would do for now. A blue felt beret on her head, and a warm gray coat protecting her from autumn chills, she felt quite cheerful.

_'I'm coming dad…'_

* * *

"I probably won't be able to visit you and Kira tomorrow." Athrun said as he and Lacus walked to the door of the mansion. "The press meeting, huh? Well, good luck with that Athrun!" Lacus said cheerfully as Athrun walked out the door. Athrun smiled and started his car, waving back to his friend.

Stopping at a red light, he looked out the window of his classy black car. As much as he hated autumn, he had to admit that the park looked beautiful at this time of year. The trees were resplendent in hues of orange, red and brown. The leaves were obviously dead, scientifically, but to an artist, they were oh so alive, drifting quietly to the ground. The usually immaculate cement paths were littered with the crackling leaves. Young Coordinators delighted in jumping up and down in the huge piles, gleeful over the fresh, crisp sound of the leaves.

Athrun suddenly found himself guiding his car to park into the park parking lot. 'I still haven't though of a wedding present for Kira and Lacus. Perhaps a walk would do me well.' Even though he had a good reason, he still stepped out of the car and onto the path a little hesitantly. Wishing he still had a cup of that warm citrus tea, he immediately turned left and walked down the leaf-carpeted path.

* * *

Cagalli's breath caught in her throat. Have you ever seen such a beautiful sight as the PLANTs in autumn? She suddenly because a hundred times happier, and decided to talk a nice walk down under the red leafy canopy. Cagalli, according to impulse, immediately turned right, the opposite direction of a certain chairman's son.

Maybe they didn't know that the beautiful path they were setting off on, walking in completely different directions, was in the shape of a circle?

* * *

Athrun was only vaguely aware that the path he was walking on was curving. He was too immersed in the colours of fall. After all, this would probably be the only time he'd come to the park in the next several months. But he stopped short when he heard the sound of falling water.

In front of him, about a few feet off the path, was a beautiful marble fountain. In the middle of the pool was a statuette of two dancing fairy girls. The stream of water emitting in the middle of the water rose into the air, slender and elegant. This was didn't look drab under autumn leaves like many fountains or statues did in autumn. This one looked very well cared for, for there was not a leaf in the water or of the girls.

He found himself marveling the fountain so intensely that he didn't realize that there was already a girl standing there, admiring it. She had beautiful – blond hair? No, it wasn't blond. That wasn't the right word. Blond was like summer, like light. This blond was like the rich gold of autumn, and complimented her amber eyes. She was standing only a few feet away from Athrun, apparently going the opposite direction he was.

Athrun cleared his throat, but the girl ignored him, or was simply off in her own little world. "Uh, miss?" He said politely, and smile of amusement flickered across his mouth. The girl turned to him dreamily, tearing her eyes off the fountain. But when her eyes registered the boy in front of her, her eyes widened with shock and she let out a tiny squeak of surprise.

The smile of amusement was no longer flickering; it was already rested on his mouth. "Admiring the fountain?" The girl didn't answer for a moment, apparently flabbergasted. Athrun's smile was already sliding off. Was this a crazed fangirl bent on tearing out his hair? Ready to turn around and sprint for his life, he was surprised with the girl's reaction.

The girl started to run towards him, and he immediately panicked. This girl was fast! He started to turn and run away when the odd girl ran right past him. Athrun stopped in mid step and scratched his head, confused. That didn't exactly seem like a crazed fan of his, but if she was running away from him, why didn't she turn around and run away?

* * *

**Kaguya: **First chapter finished! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and in the next ones you'll find out what is Cagalli's TRUE motive for the spy operation, and what the others believe. And what is the boring, repetitive Athrun Zala's past?

**Preview:**

_Cagalli fidgeted in her chair again. How long was this press conference going to be?_

_Athrun's head shot up as the snap of plastic ran through the air. But what surprised him even more was that in the middle of the chair wreckage, was theodd girl._


	2. In Which Cagalli Speaks Her Mind

"_Is there no word from **her**?"_

"_No Kira, not yet." _

* * *

"NO!"

"Cagalli," pleaded Afhmed in a wheelchair nearby, his leg wrapped in bandages, "just this one time. You'll look really nice in it!"

"I DON'T CARE IF I LOOK NICE OR NOT! FOR GOODNESS SAKES AFHMED, THIS IS A BLOODY PRESS CONFERENCE, NOT SOME SICK FASHION SHOW?" Poor handicapped Afhmed had to dodge the pair of new stilettos that were thrown by the enraged princess.

By the time Sai and Kisaka entered the room again, poor Afhmed was reduced to tears. "He put up a good fight." Sai sighed as he wheeled him out. "A whole fifteen minutes of verbal and physical abuse. A record, surely." He shut the door behind him, leaving the bodyguard to deal with the fuming girl.

"Cagalli, it's not as bad as you think." Kisaka tried to reason with Cagalli. _"Not as bad as you think?"_ Cagalli hissed venomously, picking up the wrinkled white skirt. "You're not the one that has to wear this thing! Talk about impractical!" Kisaka nearly chuckled at that.

"It's no doubt that you certainly have the intellect to go through such a major plan," Kisaka started, "but you also have to look the part." When all he got was a firm glare, he tried another point. "Cagalli, most of these people working for you are men. Do you know how much trouble they went to find these articles of clothing?" Imagining Sai and Afhmed stepping in such a feminine boutique just to purchase those items of clothing made Cagalli feel a twinge of pity.

A _twinge_.

Amber eyes narrowed, Cagalli replied flatly. "No."

Kisaka sighed and wondered for the millionth time why he hadn't retired early. "Cagalli, please realize that while you are fretting over what to wear to the press conference, everyone here is working their hardest to get everything set up, making everything run smoothly, and in the meantime worry about your safety every second. Everyone here is in no condition to be inconvenienced by your fashion tastes." With that, Kisaka calmly strode out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Cagalli dropped into the nearest chair and sulked. She knew she was being selfish and unreasonable, but this was _not_ the way she had imagined it. She had hoped she'd be climbing in ventilation systems to overhear the Chairman's plans, or crawling into windows on the 17th floor. But what was the fun of standing around (in a skirt no less) while listening to the Chairman's **son** talk?

But she bit her lip when an image of the blue-haired boy chased into her mind. She hadn't told Kisaka and the others about their accidental meeting, and she didn't plan to. _'I mean, among all those people, why would he recognize me?'_ she mused assuredly.

Although, Kisaka was right. She had already caused enough trouble, and an Attha would never back down from a challenge! Swiveling so that she faced the wrinkled skirt, she picked it up and grimaced. As she slipped off her jeans and zipped up the skirt, she chanted, _"Do this for ORB, do this for ORB…"_

Sai and Kisaka were leaning against the door, smirking as the dulcet (not) tones of their leader floated out of the wooden door. Kisaka whipped out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. "Well that's one problem solved." as Sai nodded. Afhmed was already off in his own little world, drooling slightly as he pictured his childhood friend change into the little white skirt.

* * *

"**WHAT?"**

Athrun ran his hand through his hair, feeling dangerously close to ripping it out of his head, "Why didn't my father tell me of thi – no, never mind. I don't want to hear it." He said hastily, as the frightened papergirl opened her mouth to speak, clutching files to her chest like protection between her and the angry Athrun Zala. Anger bubbled in his chest and a series of R rated swear words rose in his throat. Breathing deeply, he fixed his face to show indifference with difficulty. "You may go." Athrun said in a sigh at last, and the girl was only too happy to comply.

Half watching the girl scuttle out of the office, he sifted through the many thick files, banging them each onto the polished surface of his desk with unneeded force, mumbling venomously. _'This is just like him…. inconsiderate…tyrant…his own son…old man…'_Just as he dropped down into his seat, a knock sounded behind the door, followed by a series of whispers. Half hoping that it would be another papergirl he could scare and cross off his pay list, he said grudgingly, "Come in."

No such luck.

Cheery and smiling, his best friend Kira Yamato strode into his office. "Hey Athrun! How's it going?" His question was answered by cold green eyes and manila files being waved in his face.

"Guess what my own **father** changed to my no-hassle, straight forward, clear schedule I made up for the foreign ambassadors conference?" Athrun spat, sulking like a teenage. Taking the folder, Kira flipped through the itinerary, confused. "He," Kira squinted to see if he was right. "-Extended it by four days?" He had an odd look on his face. "How long does he expect your speech to be?"

"Four days stretched over a series of a month. And it's not just _speeches_. Oh no, tours over the PLANTS, visiting historical sites, and all that jazz." Athrun snorted. "I say, throw them some champagne, let them sleep to a speech, stuff them into a shuttle and send them off for all I care."

"But think of it this way Athrun. If you do a good job maybe your father will trust you more." Kira said, throwing the folder onto the desk with a flick of his wrist. "Fine." Athrun said, disgruntled, "Then what did you come here for Mr. Optimistic?" The brown haired boy cleared his throat. "You're not going to like this Athrun…"

"Try me, I can't get more pissed off anyway."

10 minutes later, Kira emerged, damp with coffee and a mark on his head looking rather like a coffee mug. The employees all peeked over their cubicles, ignoring the purring of the phones or the scrape of the fax machine. Kira, not used to all this attention, cleared his throat and adjusted his collar in the most dignified way possible.

"You're not going to want to disturb Mr. Zala anytime soon."

* * *

"MISS YURA!"

Cagalli woke up with an unladylike snort and her half-lidded amber eyes were filled with sleep. "Wha - Kisaka?" Cagalli questioned to the navy blur in front of her. When did he get such a feminine voice?

"Ambassador or not, please be more dignified when the Mr. Zala comes." Snapped the waitress, balancing a tray of fluted champagne glasses filled with the drink. Blinking vigorously, she responded with a half-hearted, "Right, whatever you s-say…" ending in a huge yawn. A pink haired girl in revealing clothing giggled girlishly in front of her, and a stiff old man in a crisp suit frowned disapprovingly. Everyone else ignored her, or just pretended she didn't exist.

She glared at the girl in front of her, who was currently looking smugly at the empty podium. What she was wearing made Cagalli's white skirt and blouse look like a padded snowsuit, Cagalli thought venomously.

The lights started to dim, which meant that the speech was about to start. Cagalli quickly bent down under her chair and emerged with a glass of champagne she had hidden before she fell asleep. More disapproving glances were thrown at her, but she was too happy with her semi-alcoholic drink that she didn't care the slightest.

Athrun strode onto the podium, looking confident but really shaking with nerves. His black leather shoes echoed embarrassingly loud on the polished wood floor, but was thankfully drowned out by thunderous applause. A girl with pink hair and a huge star clip started to squeal and waved a big sign. Written in huge pink markers was:

I LOVE YOU ATHRUN ZALA!

Decorated with hearts and flowers. Athrun suppressed at grimace. Meer Campbell, his rabid fangirl. _'This is a political meeting for goodness sakes. Why can't you leave me alone then?' _He stepped onto the podium and shuffled with his notes for a few minutes before he began…

"Welcome, to the PLANTS."

* * *

'_Oh my goodness there he comes!' _Cagalli panicked, not caring how much she sounded like the fangirl sitting in front of her. As he stepped onto the podium, Cagalli ducked down and prayed that he didn't recognize her._Sqqquuueeeaaaakkkk_

Why did she have to get the bad chair?

* * *

'…and the stability of Aprilius Six's economy will not only benefit the economy of the PLANTs, but also…"

Cagalli silently yawned, pinpricks of tears appearing at the corners of the eyes. How dull. Even the hyped up fangirl's sign was bobbing up and down a little half-heartedly. Stowing her now-empty champagne glass under her seat, the plastic let out an ear-piercing squeak, ignored by Cagalli.

She fidgeted impatiently. How much longer was this going to be?

_Squeak_

Too long.

* * *

Athrun blinked , desperately trying to clear sleep from his eyes. His mouth was opening and closing, uttering the words he knew from heart while his brain wandered. And right now, he was in danger of falling asleep to his own speech.

There was a small rustle on the other side of the podium and Athrun risked a small peek to where the sound came from. When he saw the figure of Lunamaria Hawke, he smiled slightly. She and her 'good-friend-nothing-more' Shinn had stayed up all night in his office drinking coffee and running over documents with him. He was truly grateful for their help.

"….we have estimated that in the course of 3 years. The PLANTs…"

But he also constantly thought of that girl he saw in the park. Because of the monotony of his own life, he took a particular interest in the lives of others. Where was she from? Did she have any siblings? What did she do in her spare time? Did she have a boyfriend? She probably did, a pretty girl like her…

"…our financial growth is now becoming steadier in the areas of…"

_'I kind of wish… I could see her again…'_

_SSSQQQUUEAAAAKKKK_

**Snap **

"Ow… damn that friggen' cheap chair…"

Athrun's head painfully shot up as the snap of plastic rang through the air. But what surprised him even more was that in the midst of the chair wreckage, was the odd girl from the other day.

* * *

So much for inconspicuous.

Everyone was staring at her, even Athrun Zala himself. Heat immediately rose to her cheeks at her own stupid mistake. She painfully got up (accidentally scratching herself on the sharp edges of plastic) and stood, chin up and mustering as much decorum as she could in such a situation. There, Cagalli made her first mistake of opening her mouth:

"You have cheap chair. Get better ones."

She pivoted on her heel and stalked out, only half aware of all the trouble she probably caused. She could already hear Kisaka nagging…

_'We ask you to be inconspicuous for only 2 hours and there you go, breaking things, drinking, and reprimanding the future Chairman about the chairs he uses? Cagalli…'_

Cagalli took a deep breath and steadily said to herself, drowning out the Kisaka-conscience. _'Go to the washroom, freshen up, and get the hell out of here. Then, think about all this later. Or never at all.'_

* * *

Leaving the washroom, Cagalli made a beeline towards the coat checkout counter. Determinedly ignoring the giggles of the assistants (how did word travel that fast?) she opened her (stupid, stupid, stupid) mouth to snap at the girl when a voice rang out in the quiet of the lobby, "Wait! Ma'am, please wait!"

Not used to being called 'ma'am', as she was usually referred to as 'hey you', her first instinct was to whirl around and see who the voice was calling. But luckily she caught herself in time, for wouldn't an ambassador be used to being called ma'am?

Cagalli turned around slowly, and plastered a smile on her face. "Hello, how can I help you?" The callers were a girl with short violet-red hair and a boy with unruly black hair and deep crimson eyes. They were both wearing uniforms, meaning that they worked here at the ZAFT offices.

The girl smiled, while the boy kept a face of indifference. "Don't worry about the chair Ambassador Yura," the girl assured as if Cagalli had apologized. "but Mister Zala would like a word with you." Cagalli was startled. I mean, besides breaking ZAFT property, what had she done that would make Mister Athrun Zala want to see her?

"All right. So, should I schedule an appointment?" Cagalli said weakly, trembling a bit but trying hard not to show it. Now the boy spoke up, and he said, with more authority, "No, ambassador. Mister Zala would like to see you now."

Cagalli sighed, "All right. Take me to him." _'I'm so sorry Kisaka, but maybe I can get more information this way.' _Cagalli thought.

_And maybe I'll finally find out who was the one who killed you, Father._

_Who was it on the PLANTs that dared kill Head Representative Uzumi Nara Attha._

* * *

"Luna, Shinn, I would like some words with Ambassador Yura privately, thank you."

They nodded solemnly, and clicked the mahogany door shut behind them. The pair began to stroll down the carpeted hall at a leisurely pace basking in the sunlight glow penetrating the windows.

"I wonder what Mr. Zala wanted with the Ambassador?" Luna mused, placing a finger on her chin. Shinn let out a small snort, which sounded uncannily like 'A-stinking-Natural'. Ignoring him, Luna voiced another question, "Do you think that maybe Athrun is taken by the ORB Ambassador?" For she was an avid reader in romance novels.

With that, Shinn let out a laugh. "Athrun? I think not. That'll be the day you and I pilot those huge Gundams into outer space Luna. Impossible." At that, Luna began to feel a little foolish. "You're right Shinn. There is no possible way."

The two kept walking, enjoying a companionable silence and enjoying each other's company more than they'd admit.

* * *

Kaguya: Thank you for all the kind review that I've gotten! And yes, EmberRin, I got the idea of the title from a Chinese book that I had read. I love it and read it constantly, although I do think I've misplaced it somewhere in my room…. XD.

**Thanks so much to mariad, Fukari, periodic-prose, asga, susan, anonymous, EmberRin, and ali. Thank you very much for your support! **

Preview:

"Because, Ambassador, you might think I'm boring but I find you fascinating."

"Good Morning Athrun! Oh, who is this friend of yours?"

"This is what the next Chairman of the PLANTs does in his spare time? Pick up ambassadors and asks them to spend the rest of the month with him. Like a d- date?"

"I'm Meer Campbell. Please stay away from my Athrun or I'll rip your vital organs out!"


	3. In Which Athrun Is A Gentleman

_It was raining again. _

_Had November passed so fast? The trees were bare, shivering naked in the cold and bitter wind. The amber-eyed girl gazed out the window, perched on a spindly-legged chair. Littered around her were crates and hastily packed boxes, lying forlornly on the floor. _

_But the girl was in no hurry to leave the drab apartment. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she didn't see the lightning blaze in the sky and illuminated the room for that split second. No, she was lost in her own world seemingly darker that it was here. _

'_**I found of the truth, Father…' **She whispered to nothing at all. **'You were right all along.' **Tears spilled over and cascaded down her face. **'It wasn't my business, it never was…' **_

* * *

****

Now this was just unnerving.

She was called into the future chairman's office just so he could _stare_ and **smile** at her? She tried to keep the meek, innocent look she had on her face for as long as she could, but after a few minutes, she was definitely seeing red again.

No wonder. She was starting to get very uncomfortable. Did he recognize her? Her insides were screaming and telling her to run away from here as fast as she could, but it seemed like her feet were glued to the floor. So, all she could do was sit there are grimace, and mesmerizing emerald eyes surveyed her.

But not for long.

"Will you please stop staring at me!" She snapped. How infuriating was this man? "I'm sorry, how rude of me." The young man smiled cordially. "My name is Athrun Zala. How do you do?" He extended his hand, only to withdraw it quickly when it became obvious that Cagalli was NOT going to shake it.

"Okay then, down to business." Athrun began to shuffle through the stacks of paperwork strewn over his desk. "So, you're from ORB, ambassador?"

"Uh, yes." Did she have ORB stamped across her forehead?

"I want to apologize for the lack of quality chairs we have. I hope you weren't hurt during the 'incident'?" When his eyes traveled to the scratches on her arms and legs he continued in a professionally smooth tone, "I'll arrange for Lunamaria to send a gift basket to your hotel. Where are you staying…?" As he reached over to take the phone from the cradle, Cagalli lunged forward and tried to tug it out of his hand. "No, Mr. Zala, please…"

Athrun arched an eyebrow, but didn't release his hold on the phone. "Please Miss Yura, I need to show courtesy from ZAFT. It's only proper."

"But unneeded. I don't want it!" Cagalli had an iron grip on the phone. No way was he going to find out where she lived!

"But it's our fault that you got hurt." Athrun, his expression looking slightly confused and his steel grip unrelenting. What did this girl have against apologies and gift baskets?

"Well if you want to apologize **that bad**," Cagalli was staring to get a little annoyed. What kind of freak was this guy? "You can just say sorry!"

"Really?" Quite surprised at the girl's answer, Athrun let go of the phone, right when Cagalli gave it a rather vicious tug. Her chair immediately toppled back and she fell to the floor with a dull _thunk_.

"Ah, ambassador!" Athrun immediately jumped to his feet and ran to Cagalli's side. He crouched down beside her and stared down at the girl. "Ambassador Yura, are you all right?" Then, remembering what Cagalli had said before the incident, he spoke cautiously, "I'm sorry?"

Cagalli propped herself up on her elbows, groaning in pain from her back. "Are you all right? Do you need ice, or anything? Gift basket?" He asked from habit, hoping to ease the rocky beginning between him and the ambassador. In response Cagalli glared venomously at him, wishing him a long, painful death. "No, but a hand might help." She snapped.

Seemingly glad to do something of help, Athrun extended it. Taking it, Athrun pulled Cagalli to her feet, only to draw out another exclamation of pain from the blonde.

"Shit! I think I sprained my back…" Cagalli winced; unaware that she was still holding Athrun's hand for support. "You have some bruising there," Athrun said worriedly. "I don't know if we can do anything to ease your pain here, and I don't want to leave a lady hurt…" Cagalli instantly became annoyed. She didn't need help, especially from the likes of him.

But before she could protest, Athrun was already guiding her towards the door, taking his and her jackets with them. "Come on, I know a place where they can help you." The door swung open, and Athrun strode out quickly, not noticing the odd looks the workers gave them.

When they were out of sight, a tanned man poked his head out of the cubicle. "What was that about?" He questioned. More heads poked out and shrugged, murmuring.

The head that appeared above the cubicle labeled 'Rusty' replied. "How odd… the chairman's son fraternizing with naturals? The volume of the murmurs rose considerably, all discussing the odd behavior the chairman's son until a silver-haired coordinator walked out of his office and barked out, "Stop talking, more working!" A chorus half-hearted "Yes, Mr. Jule." 's Rose and fell, and the workers all retreated back to their workplaces, grumbling a bit about silver-haired tyrants.

When the coast was clear, Rusty peered over his cubicle, and whispered to the cubicle in front of him. "Hey, Dearka!" The tanned man's head appeared. "What?" He asked anxiously, for no one wanted to be caught talking by Mr. Jule again if they didn't have a death wish and a passion for scrubbing office floors.

"What **do** you think Zala was doing with that ambassador?" This caused Dearka to smirk. "Well, I have a rather shrewd idea…" But before he could finish his sentence, it seemed someone tugged at his clothing, making him fall back and collapse on his chair.

"Ouch! Miriallia…" Dearka whined. Rusty sniggered as a female voice was heard reprimanding Dearka. "So Dearka lets his Natural assistant boss him around?" Dearka's head popped over the side again hissed "Don't call her that!" before disappeared over the side again.

* * *

"So, **where** are we going?"

Athrun kept his eyes to the road, and answered, "To a friends. She'll probably be able to help you." Sighing, Cagalli stared out the window. They were going left, of course. She turned and looked at the young man beside her. He alwayswalks left, but was it routine, or for a reason like hers?

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come to my office, right?" Athrun broke the silence suddenly, snapping Cagalli out of her thoughts. "Well, not really. I thought you just wanted to apologize because I broke your chair." She answered honestly, seeing no harm in it.

A corner of his mouth twitched, as if he was hiding a smile. "Yes, about that. Apologies aside, what happened ambassador?" Cagalli fumed silently. Did he find her _amusing_? The only reason he wanted to talk to her was because he thought she was _funny_? She didn't know why she cared so much, but Cagalli Yula Attha didn't like being taken lightly, or less than she should have been taken.

"Well, _mister Zala_," she replied with as much venom as she could muster, "I found your speech so bloody boring that I tried to make myself drunk with your champagne. Then, _just for laughs_. I decided to _break your chair_ while- _why are you laughing_?"

For indeed, Athrun Zala started laughing after the work 'drunk' and hadn't stopped since. Cagalli tried to stop her cheeks from heating up to no apparent success. If Kisaka were here, he would have dragged Cagalli all the way back to ORB. What was she doing? She had destroyed ZAFT property, reprimanded Athrun Zala himself, played tug-a-war with his phone, and was now sitting in his car with a sprained back going who-knows-where and had just admitted to getting drunk, via ZAFT champagne.

This was too much to take!

After Cagalli stopped mentally beating herself up, she heard Athrun's laughter subside, and managed to calm himself down. He was actually smiling, which was unnerving to Cagalli because she was surprised he didn't throw her out of the car after what she had said to him. Seeing him smile at her made something warm shoot up in her insides, although she was sure it wasn't anger. What was going on with her?

"Because, Ambassador, you might think I'm boring but I find you fascinating."

Something hot inside Cagalli exploded, and warmth rushed into her cheeks. "W-what makes you say that?" She hid her face from Athrun so that he wouldn't see her flushed face.

"Well, I guess I've never met anyone quite like you, Miss Yura." Athrun stated quite plainly. "I've never met someone that hated ZAFT's gift baskets, breaks chairs, tries to get drunk through champagne, and told me to my face that you hated my speech." Athrun smiled. "And that's what I find fascinating."

Since reigned in the car, as none of them spoke a word. Finally, Cagalli spoke. "I…I don't _hate_ your gift baskets…" Cagalli trailed off, not knowing quite what to say.

"We're here." Athrun announced. Cagalli couldn't help but gasp. In front of the car towered a tall, white gate with flourishing designs that opened as they approached. As they drove down the long gravel driveway, Cagalli spotted different varieties of flowers dotting the lawn.

'_Lilies, roses, daisies, and forget-me-nots.' _Cagalli thought as they passed by the flowers. She smiled despite her aching back, for these flowers were also grown in ORB. Sure she wasn't traveling towards the direction of her parents' beloved homeland, but she seemed so close to home anyway. Seeing her smile, Athrun said, "This is where my ZAFT Council member Kira lives. His fiancée, Lacus, moved in with him and brightened up the décor considerably."

They finally reached the front door, and Cagalli opened the door before Athrun, being the gentleman he was, could open it for her. "It's okay, I'm okay." She said quickly, although she winced every time she took a step. Throughout her childhood, Cagalli was always very rambunctious even though she bruised and broke bones very, very easily. She was dubbed 'brittle bones' by the household staff and her own father!

Athrun quickly strode in front of her and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the handsome mahogany door opened, and the pink princess herself appeared.

"Good morning Athrun! Oh, who is this friend of yours?" Lacus Clyne questioned, still smiling sweetly. Athrun grinned in relief at his good friend. "I'm sorry to disrupt you right now Lacus, but we had a little," Athrun cleared his throat, "incident in my office, and ambassador Yura here sprained her back. Is there anything you can do, something to ease the pain?" Athrun said desperately. He really, really didn't want his father to find out about this. If Chairman Zala caught wind of his son harming an Ambassador from ORB…

Lacus seemed to read his thoughts. "Of course Athrun, please come in Miss Yura." Cagalli, feeling quite dazed from meeting Lacus Clyne in person and the pain that was slowly hurting more in her back, just mumbled and let Athrun lead her into the mansion.

Their footsteps echoed down the marble floored hallway before Lacus led the way into the living room where she gestured for Athrun to sit. "Here, Miss Yura. Please follow me." Holding Cagalli's hand firmly in her own, she led her down another hallway and disappeared down a winding stair.

* * *

Athrun stood there, quite at a loss of what to do. He was extremely grateful to Lacus for helping him out of the mess he had gotten himself in to. But still he felt a little odd being here. Ever since their engagement was broken, he never came here when he didn't need to. He glanced at his watch. 12:05. Right now he would have been sitting at his desk eating his home packed lunch. His thoughts drifted hazily towards the paper-bagged lunch stuffed in his drawer.

After surveying Kira and Lacus' mansion, he found that he felt highly uncomfortable not working to his routine. After all, his daily schedule was safe, secure, and efficient. He didn't have time for ambassadors in pain, to a point he needed help from his former fiancée that – funnily enough - he probably still had feelings for, and was now engaged and in love with his best friend!

He collapsed onto the couch and clutched his head. Damn! He should **not** have let that thought out of his head! Ever since he heard of his friends' engagement, he had refrained himself from thinking such thoughts. But every time he let a trace of the thought out, why did it hurt even more? Wasn't it supposed to disappear? Or maybe his guilt was making him feel worse?

Athrun chuckled bitterly, full of woe. How Kira would kill him if he heard what was going on in his head…

"Athrun?"

The said boy jumped to his feet, heart pounding. "K-Kira!" He gasped, "You scared me!" The brown haired boy, who even at the age of 21 couldn't keep his mop of hair tamed, looked at him oddly. "Sorry about that. But what are you doing here?" Athrun hastily gave his friend the full explanation as to avoid any suspicions. Breathing a sigh of relief, his friend laughed at his misfortune. "Poor you, but at least you came to the right place." He said proudly, as Athrun recounted the time Lacus has nursed Kira back to health after he was shot down at Jachin Due.

Athrun could still remember the time when him and Kira had been Gundam pilots. He had left that profession a year earlier than Kira so he could pursue a career as future Chairman. But after that near fatal ambush at Jachin Due, Kira was no longer able to have full control of his hands at times, thus ending his piloting career.

He could still remember him talking with Kira by his bedside, after learning the news that his brave friend would never be able to pilot a Gundam ever again.

* * *

_"Wow Kira," Athrun looked down sadly at his friend, "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do…?"_

_Kira punched his friend's arm weakly. "Don't be, alright? Everything has to end sometime. My time was just a little shorter than most." He smiled brightly through his pain. "Besides, the wind that shuts a door always blows open a window, as most say." _

_Athrun smiled back. How brave Kira was! But his friend interrupted his thoughts. "But as for something you could do…" Kira smile turned to a nervous grin. "Could you tell me a bit about Lacus? I mean, she's been so kind to me and…" He trailed off, his smile still one of a 16 year old. _

_The green-eyed boy swallowed and smiled bravely. "Sure. Anything for you Kira." _

* * *

Athrun laughed weakly, and averted his eyes to the floor. Why did he have to feel so guilty for just thinking about Lacus? Was it now against the law to think about one of his good friends?

"So what are you doing here Kira?" he finally asked, looking at his friend who had collapsed on the couch next to him. Kira smiled and replied quite happily, "Oh, Lacus wanted me to come home for lunch today. The wedding is quite soon and she wanted me to decide what centerpieces we should have." Kira laughed, and for a moment Athrun felt a pang of jealousy. What wouldn't he give to be planning a wedding with Lacus and fussing over centerpieces?

At that moment Lacus appeared. "Ath- oh! Kira!" She ran over to her fiancée and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'm so glad you remembered to come!" Lacus said, apparently forgetting that Athrun was in the room. "The florist delivered the flowers today, and the white lilies…"

Athrun tuned out, leaving the happy couple to chat about their special day. He then realized Cagalli hadn't come out with Lacus, and wondered what happened to her. For surely his father would be even more angry if he had lost the ambassador rather than just accidentally spraining her back. Turning to Kira and Lacus, he coughed as discreetly as he could, which was enough to capture their attention.

"Oh, Athrun!" Lacus said, looking much happier now that Kira was here. "Cagalli is downstairs. I gave her a salve for the bruises on her back, and Meyrin was kind enough to give her a massage. Last time I checked, she was fast asleep on the table. " Lacus smiled reassuringly at her friend.

Athrun sighed at sigh of relief. Perhaps the ambassador's report wouldn't be completely bad, as she could write; _The people of ZAFT make good masseuses. _

"Don't worry Athrun, your father knows that you'd never hurt her on purpose." Kira said to his friend. Athrun was about to grin at his childhood friend when he suddenly remembered something and his half-formed grin slipped off his face. Kira, seeing this, sighed with exasperation.

"Oh please Athrun. Don't tell me you're still going on about that." When his friends face still remained as cold as stone, he said desperately. "This isn't MY fault. It's not like I was the one who is making you do this!" For even the calm and collected Athrun Zala had a temper that matched the temperamental Yzak Jule.

Poor Lacus looked back and forth between her fiancée and her friend. "What are you all talking about?" She enquired hesitantly. She knew she had to tred softly on the subject as to not set off an explosion of some sort.

Athrun crossed his hands and turned so his back faced his friends. Kira explained softly to the former pop star. "Chairman Zala wants Athrun to pay _extra_ attention to whichever ambassador ORB sent. For instance, making the ambassador his… lets say escort throughout the festivities ZAFT set up for the diplomats. Kind of like sweet talking the ambassador so that he or she would have a good report to give back to his home country."

Lacus stared back at Kira, looking slightly confused. "But why? I mean, ORB and ZAFT were never really great friends, but why the need now?" Hearing this, Athrun whirled around and spat out, "Probably my father thinks of this as a good test to see if I can inherit his position when he retires." He began to pace angrily. "Like some _pawn_ he can send out and do his bidding. He's probably betting money on me making a fool out of himself so he can give the position to that bastard R-"

Lacus quickly guided the fuming Athrun down onto the couch. "Now Athrun. What makes you think that all the time? Your father is intent on making you the chairman and has said so many times." Lacus looked down on Athrun like a mother would to a six year old that had just uttered a particularly dirty word. Kira strode over to his friend and said quickly "And think about it this way. You're already well acquainted with the ambassador."

Athrun looked at his friends. "What?" But then his eyes traveled to the hallway, which Lacus has emerged, from a few minutes ago. "Oh…"

Kira nodded solemnly. "A rocky start, but nothing the Zala charm can't fix, right?" Athrun adjusted his collar nervously. "Yeah, well…" Images of a feisty blonde filled his mind and Athrun began to doubt the capability of the 'Zala charm' as Kira called it.

Lacus smiled comfortingly at her friend and pulled Athrun to his feet. "Come to the balcony," she said, gently guiding the two boys toward the direction, "so we can finalize some wedding plans before Miss Yura wakes up, okay?"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed happily and smoothly enough. Athrun decided that maybe being spontaneous and skipping work wasn't so bad, although the percentage of him doing this again was slim to none. The three friends drank teapot after teapot of lemon tea and skimmed over so many flowers that Athrun began to get dizzy over the sweet floral smell.

But deep in his heart, Athrun had already acknowledge the fact that this was probably the last time the three friends would hang out like this. Soon Lacus and Kira would be happily married, and would probably have children soon. And Athrun would simply diminish and fade into the background, burying himself in his work for the next 4 decades or so. With his friends gone, would Athrun's life consist only of sleep, food, and work? Athrun shivered at the thought.

But before he knew it, he was slinging Cagalli's arm over his shoulder and waving goodbye to his friend. Slowly guiding the ambassador to his car, he carefully placed her in his car and started the ignition. As they passed the residence's gate, Cagalli stirred and was finally half aware of her surroundings.

"What- where are we?" Cagalli murmured groggily as she glanced around.  
"You're in my car, Miss Yura. I thought I should send you home before it was too late." Athrun said, eyes still concentrated on the road. "I hope your back feels better?" He inquired politely. The blonde glared at him, and retorted, "No thanks to you."

She knew she was being inexcusably rude. Athrun Zala had been the one to cut work and bring her there so they could help her. But for some reason all the wrong words kept tumbling out of her mouth! But Athrun just grinned and replied, "Ah yes, and it's a good thing it was Lacus that cared for you. She has a very kind heart, for one." Cagalli simply made an annoyed sound deep in her throat and switched on the radio; twisting the dial so it would go to the station she wanted. Hard rock music blared through the music system; nearly deafening it's occupants.

In one fluid motion Athrun switched off the radio. Disgruntled and half-asleep, Cagalli defiantly switched it back on, only for the blue-haired driver to turn it off. This went on for quite a while, Athrun still resolutely expressionless and Cagalli getting more and more angrier by the minute.

After Athrun switched it off for the 178th time, Cagalli absolutely lost it. "Stop doing that! Some people are _trying_ to listen to decent music!" Cagalli yelled, nearly as loud as the singers on the radio were. "Firstly, I wouldn't call it decent," Athrun said firmly, "And secondly, you won't be able to hear what I have to say if we all go deaf, understood?"

Now that was caught in the snares of Cagalli's attention. "What do you need to tell me?" She said suspiciously, eyeing Athrun warily. He smiled appreciatively and continued. "Yes, you're correct that I was not the one that healed you of your," he grinned sheepishly, "And it was probably my fault that you were inflicted with the wound. On the other hand-"

Now Cagalli hastily jabbed a finger towards Athrun. "Correction. You _were_ the one who hurt me." She scowled as she recalled the incident in the office of Athrun Zala. Unfazed, Athrun plowed on. "But, I _was_ also the one that graciously brought you to the Yamato-Clyne residence and put you in the care of Lacus…" He raised an eyebrow in the mirror towards the glowering blonde.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you getting at here Zala!" She turned towards Athrun, twisting the seatbelt around her slim frame, her face dangerously close to the young man's. A whisper of red flickered across Athrun Zala's pale feature, but he just said, "Please sit down. That's a driving hazard, you know." Quite taken aback, Cagalli huffed and slid down back into her seat.

Athrun sighed with relief, something that Cagalli cleverly noted. _'Through and through, he's still the prude with no life…' _she grumbled, turning the other way.

"Hey, Athrun?" She turned to the young man next to her, half expecting him to ignore her completely. Which, of course, just proved she knew nothing about Athrun Zala. For the first rule his governess drilled into him at the tender age of four was; 'be a gentleman. Always give girls the attention they deserve.'

And of course, keeping eye contact automatically fell into that category.

Without thinking, he finally tore his eyes off the road and his eyes met Cagalli's. "Yes, Ambassador?" he said politely, fulfilling his role as 'gentlemen'.

For a split second, Cagalli just stared back at Athrun, puzzling him. Why was she looking at him like that? Was there something on his face? Her lips were moving, but no sound came out, like a goldfish out of water…

Her eyes… 

Mesmerizing….

"A…Athrun…"

"Yes?"

"**WATCH OUTFORTHECARRRRRRRRRR!"**

Tearing his eyes from the screaming ORB ambassador, he jerked the steering wheel to the left, narrowly missing the truck barreling their way…

_I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die…._

* * *

Athrun sighed as his new no-longer-sleek, crushed, and mangled black car was towed away by the mechanics. At least they were lucky they were alive. Crashing into a lamppost was much, much better than colliding with a huge truck, after all.

They hadn't been hurt, thank goodness. The front of his car had taken the brunt of the hit, and they hadn't been going very fast anyway. Athrun had always prided himself as a safe driver, although he usually drove by himself, as people always complained to drove too slow.

Athrun declined an offer to send them to the hospital. Because for one, they were both fine. At least he was, and as soon as they were out of the car Ambassador Yura dashed behind some magnolia bushes, so he assumed she was alright. And two, it would be better if his father never found out about this…

He stared nonchalantly up at the canopy of red above him and wondered how in the world he landed in this park again. Glancing over at the 'preoccupied' ambassador, he sighed and strode down the familiar left path of the park. After all, his governess taught him nothing about taking care of vomiting girls.

'Oh god this is so embarrassing!'

* * *

After feeling her stomach settle down a bit, she stood up again with difficulty, feeling the familiar shooting pain in her back again. She stumbled towards a nearby park bench, feeling very dizzy and lightheaded.

She slumped down, feeling like she'd like nothing better than to sit here for a long, long time wallowing in self-pity after being almost killed.

'_Zala should thank me,'_ she grumbled, _'it was because of my quick thinking that we got out with all our limbs in one piece.'_

**Ah, but was it not you that distracted Athrun for his driving?**

'_W…what? He's the driver! It was him that took his eyes off the road!'_

**Hey, you can sit here and argue with voices in your head, or you can get your butt of the bench and start figuring out a way to get home before Kisaka and Afhmed start worrying about you!**

That managed to click in Cagalli's mind, impressive considering the state of her mind at that moment. But how to get home… The park was a fairly long way from her headquarters, and hitchhiking was **definitely** out of the question. And no way in _hell_ would she borrow change from Zala to pay for public transportation…

Cagalli slinked further down the bench. _'Face it. By the time I get home Kisaka, Afhmed, and Sai will be angry enough to bodily hurl me into the plane and ship me home…'_

'**No! Atthas never give up!'**

'…Father…' With that, Cagalli sprang up to her feet (at the expense of her sore back) with new enthusiasm. Feeling around in her pocket, she managed to unearth a stick of gum. Ripping off the wrapping as if it did her a personal wrong, she popped it in her mouth with a maniacal smile, only for it to fade within a few seconds.

'_Father…. Is that how you felt when it happened to you?' _Cagalli placed her hand on her lurching stomach. '_Did you want to throw up too? Did you know that you were going to…'_

'_No! I'm not going to think about that now!' _Cagalli shook her head like a dog shaking off water. _'I'm not going to dwell on black thoughts. I'm going to place one foot ahead of another and walk towards to future, whatever it may bring, and never look back!' _Cagalli squared her shoulders determinedly, and began to look around for a missing blue-haired boy. Where in the world did Zala go?

After declaring Athrun Zala M.I.A, she shrugged and set off on her choice path to the other side of the park.

'_How in the world did I get here again?'_

* * *

"You're not much of a gentleman."

And there she was _again_, standing in front of him, hands crossed as if she caught him in a dirty act. And just moments before he had been sitting on the side of the fountain, just enjoying the sound of water hitting water.

"Beg pardon?" Athrun blinked a few time. The sun was setting her, cloaking them in an orange hue, illuminating her ferocious amber orbs.

"Listen here Zala," she glared down at him, while he stared innocently up at her, "Maybe you can charm enough girls to make a fangirl cult, but I,"

At this point Athrun was completely lost,

"I can read you like a book." Cagalli said proudly, placing her hands on her hips. But, she didn't _seem_ mad…

"Wait, what is this about?" Athrun stood up quickly, as if to gain leverage against this girl.

_'A rocky start, but nothing the Zala charm can't fix, right?'_

"What I'm saying _Zala_," she said, amused. "Is that you're not the gentleman everyone thinks you are."

"What do you mean?" Athrun shot back. "I kept eye contact when you were talking to me in the car, _which," _he couldn't help adding, "nearly got us killed." It was only seconds after these words left his mouth when Athrun realized what he had said…

His 'smart' retort was soon drowned out by hysterical laughter coming from a certain blond. She immediately doubled over and clutched her side, her peals of laughter shaking her entire body.

"Eye contact?" Cagalli managed to gasp before she was overcome by another fit of giggles. "You really are as much of a prude as they say!" She hobbled over to the fountain and sat down, still clutching her side with laughter.

"How kind." Athrun replied dryly as he sat down beside her. "And I suppose that's what I'm well known for over there?"

Cagalli immediately stopped laughing as her insides quickly froze up. He knew? He knew about the apartment full of ORB secret agents rifling through confidential files and listening to incoming and out coming phone calls from the Chairman's office? He knew that she was actually not Cagalli Yura, but Cagalli Yula Attha, princess of ORB?

She looked away from him, her heart pounding. It all makes sense now! How stupid was she to actually fall for his tricks? Her heart thudded louder and faster in her chest. Now that he had lured her here, what would he do to her? With her gone, what would happen to ORB? What would happen to **her**?

"Are you going to throw up again?"

Without looking up, Cagalli immediately scooted away from the concerned boy, desperately thinking about some plan to escape. She could start running, for she was positive that she could outrun Athrun any day. But what if he called backup? She immediately broke out into a cold sweat. There was no place to go, no place to hide…

"Here, why do-"

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH"

If anyone had walked upon the pair in the park that day, which luckily no one did, they would have probably been either highly alarmed or highly amused by the scene before them,

There was Vice-Chairman Zala, on his back and his hands in front of him, with an obviously shaken blond woman nearly kneeling on his chest, brandishing a loaded gun.

Okay, maybe more alarmed that amused…

* * *

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"NO, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? LURING WOMEN INTO A SECLUDED AREA, UNDER A FALSE PRETENSE THAT YOU JUST WANTED TO HELP THEM? BUT REALLY, YOU'RE JUST A SICK OLD -"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT WAS MY INTENTION FROM THE VERY START!"

"OH, I'M _SO_ SURE THAT IT WAS! SO YOU DON'T JUST HAVE YOUR WAY WITH THEM THEN HAND THEM OVER TO THE POLICE?" With that, Cagalli tore her eyes away from Athrun's and swung her gun around the park, making sure that there wasn't anyone there.

"N-no, Miss Yura, you have to understand…" Athrun said hoarsely, his throat raw from all that excessive screaming. His words died in his throat as he stared up the barrel of Cagalli's gun.

"Now _tell me_," Cagalli said tensely, her teeth gritted. "_What do you know_?"

Athrun blinked once. Then twice. "S-sorry, what?"

"_Tell me Zala, what do you know_?" Cagalli grabbed Athrun by the shirt collar cocked her gun.

"NOTHING! Absolutely nothing! I'm dumb, illiterate! Just _please, please_ don't shoot me!" Athrun tried to escape from Cagalli's iron grip. No use.

"_Liar." _Cagalli whispered dangerously, as her finger hovered towards the trigger.

Silence was all that passed between the two, before Athrun, emerald eyes full of panic and fear, whispered, "Okay, I'll tell you…"

_YES!_

Cagalli's insides were dancing the tango, although she tried to keep her face as immobile as possible. "Smart move Zala, now tell me or I'll have to shoot you."

Athrun nodded numbly, and gestured to Cagalli to come closer. Cagalli, taken off her guard, inched closer to Athrun's face ..

"AHHHHHH!"

SPLASH

* * *

Now the scenario was a bit different. A very wet and _very_ furious blond was sitting in the fountain, while a smirking Vice-Chairman Zala had possession of the loaded gun.

"So Miss Yura, it seems the tables have turned." Athrun said, his voice very unlike his scared, trembling tone moments before.

Eyes narrowed, Cagalli spat, "You'd stoop so low as to catch a girl off guard and throw her over your shoulder _into a fountain_? That's very polite."

Smiling nonchalantly, Athrun smiled. "No, that technically doesn't count, as it was a act of self-defense, for both our sakes by the way. You could have hurt yourself with this weapon, if used recklessly. " Athrun gestured to the gun, earning a venomous glare from Cagalli.

He continued, "And about the 'off guard' thing. I'm terribly sorry. I try to be totally honest with visiting ambassadors." Athrun pocketed the gun and strode towards the fountain with his hand outstretched to help Cagalli out of the fountain.

In response, Cagalli glared at it and stood up by herself. "Fine! You know what? Arrest me if you want! Just to let you know, I'll have ORB agents crawling all over you before you can say 'Justice Gundam'!" She was only faintly aware that her threat might have worked a little better if she hadn't been dripping wet.

Blinking, Athrun replied, "Justice Gundam?" Then a thoughtful, but uncharacteristic smirk spread across Athrun's face. "Ah yes. If we on Aprillus One were able to create another Gundam, Justice would be a good name for it. Wouldn't you think Ms. Yura?" Cagalli, climbing out of the fountain, glared at him and began to wring out her hair.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that the pilot of your yet-to-be created Justice Gundam will be handsome, dashing, and brilliantly smart?" Cagalli said wryly, pocketing a quarter she had found in the fountain, in case ZAFT prison didn't offer the 'one-call' thing for free.

"Hmm… I suppose so. Who'd fit that profile?" Athrun began examining his shoes, deep in thought. Annoyed, Cagalli cleared her throat. Reminding him of the obvious, Cagalli said, "Um, hello? Aren't you going to arrest me?"

Puzzled, Athrun studied the sopping wet girl. "Why, whatever for?"

**Something finally clicked in Cagalli's mind…**

"W…well you see, Mr. Zala, we have a… custom in ORB." Cagalli said quickly, making this up as she went along. She stood in front of Athrun, anxiously wringing her hands. She was never too good at winging it, but here goes…

"Custom?" Athrun scratched his head. "I'm sure that gun-wielding isn't a custom in ORB…" He subconsciously made plans to cancel that vacation to ORB for Christmas, just in case.

'_Mr. Zala? Something is definitely up…' _But years of learning the art of interrogation in ZAFT prevented Athrun from saying so. After all, Ms. Yura is like a bomb. Cut the wrong wire and she'd blow up. Literally.

Cagalli forced out a highly false falsetto voice. "Oh, um…we don't mean any harm, but when you say **over there**," Cagalli took a deep breath. " … You mean, going to the washroom."

"The **washroom**?" Athrun exclaimed, positive that she was lying, yet curious to where this would turn out. Besides, the loveliest shade of red was creeping up Ms. Yura's face, which was more highly entertaining to watch.

"Yes!" Cagalli said quickly. "And you know what happens in the washroom, right?" After gaining a hesitant nod from Athrun, she quickly elaborated. "Yes! So it's an insult because… ORB is nothing like the contents of a washroom! We have a very low unemployment rate, and an almost non-existent homeless rate, and…"

"… And so when anyone says **over there**, they are threatened with a gun?"

Cagalli let out that falsetto laugh again. She was starting to really, really hate herself. "Oh, you know me. Very, very patriotic…"

Athrun seemed to contemplate something, meaning which their conversation lapsed into an eerie silence for a few seconds. Beads of cold sweat ran down Cagalli's forehead as Athrun, his brow furrowed in concentration, stared at the ground.

"I have decided!" Athrun snapped his fingers.

Cagalli swallowed a lump in her throat.

_**"…. I don't forgive you."**_

* * *

Kaguya: Wow, that took a long time to write. I'm so sorry for the long delay and I'm sorry that this chapter didn't contain the entire preview that the previous chapter had had, but I promise that It'll all be revealed in the next chapter!

School is really tough right now, so I'm sorry that my updates shall not be very constant, but thank you for everyone that reviewed and offered their encouragement! It all means so much to this lazy author!

Cagalli's alias is Cagalli Yura, and I made it Yura so it'd be different than Yula, but thank you to the people to pointed this out!

And just one more quick note. I'm not implying that Athrun is dumb or cowardly in any way.He is, in this story, very smart and clever. I just felt that I needed to say thisin case someone didn't catch the 'acting dumb' part in the fountain debacle. The only problem is that being an Athrun fan and all, it's difficult trying to get the monotony part of his personality to show in this chapter, but... well you'll have to wait for the next chapter XD.


End file.
